


Of Love & Law [ ON HOLD]

by Blueliza, Bluewheely



Category: No Fandom, Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Assassins & Hitmen, CIA, Clans, Danger, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, I Don't Even Know, Mystery, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueliza/pseuds/Blueliza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewheely/pseuds/Bluewheely
Summary: Sabrina Jackmerry is investigating a case of mysterious homicides that are strangely linked up but no murderer is found so she must go undercover and gather information from an extremely dangerous and professional order that are under suspicion but no evidence is found so she meets the leader of the order's son Bailey Jones an extremely important and dangerous young man and she has to convince him to let her become a member of the order without them knowing who she really is, so join Sabrina on her journey of danger, thrill, murder and most importantly of all darkness so will Sabrina succeed in joining and getting information on the most dangerous order in the world without them knowing she is an FBI special agent? Read and find out..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this with a friend of mine who will also post it on wattpad http://my.w.tt/UiNb/pBAoladLFE

Sabrina knocks on George Anderson's office who is the Director of the CIA "Come in!" he calls and she enters then closes the door, walks to his desk, and stands with her hands behind her back. Her left hand holding her right wrist, her spine straight and head held high "Sit down supervisor Jackmerry" he orders.

 

Sabrina sits down in the seat in front of the desk "Now I called you here to discuss a classified mission given to us by the local authorities" he says

"What case sir?" she asks

"You've heard of the murders that happened over last 8 weeks, I presume" he asks she nods confirming what he said. 

 

"Well, the case just got handed to us because the local authorities can't figure out who is responsible for it" he says 

"I heard sir, my friend is an investigator on the case" Sabrina says.

"Yes, the six murders are strange, the victims are all linked by being childhood friends. The first victim is Edward Smith killed by multiple stabs in the back, after 6 days of investigation the police got enough evidence of his friend Adam Miller being the killer but when the local authorities went to arrest him he was found dead in his bath tub. The water concentrated with his blood, organs missing. Now similar death approach continues with the rest of the 4 other friends, there is one friend left who is now in a safe location hidden for now. The local authorities are finding holes in his alibi and are working on getting an arrest warrant but we found a more likely suspect, the Atticus Clan" he explains

 

"Sir, surely not them, they have never been guilty of any crimes charged to them!" Sabrina says "Yes but this time the leader’s son, Bailey Jones, has been in contact with the victims, requesting a job interview to join their 'company' but he has an alibi the murders were committed at 11 in the morning and Bailey is seen by people, staff and cameras at a local Cafe in New York from 10 to 11:30 but the clan has multiple Assassins and any one of them could have done it" he says

"But what's his motive sir? Surely it's a coincidence"

"Well the 1st, 3rd and 5th victims were lawyers who were known as backstabbing lawyers who take information about their employer and give it to opposite sides lawyers in court cases yet they earn millions and are never caught by charging massive amounts of money and the 2nd, 4th and 6th victims were charged multiple times for rape, drugging innocent people and selling their organ yet after each court session they come out innocent by bribing the jury and judges and the Atticus clan is known as for being involved in some way with people who come out innocent when they are truly guilty and they end up dead after a few days after meeting someone who is from the clan or enterprise" he explains. 

 

"How are we going to prove it’s them, sir?" Sabrina asks

"That's where you come in, we are sending you undercover with them to spy on Bailey Jones and get us proof that they did it" He says

"But how sir?"

"In under 7 weeks there is going to be a formal party for the new minister so the CEO of Atticus enterprises and his son are going to be there, they are close with the minister and publicly support him so during these seven or so weeks you will track his every movement" he says

"Yes sir" she says

"Good, your new name is Amelia Becksvile and you work at Harvard and Co as a secretary. The rest of your information is in this folder along with everything about this case" he says as he slides over the folder and Sabrina takes it

"You’re dismissed, report to me ever four days starting tomorrow" he says and she stands, salutes and walks out to her desk.

 

 

"I can't believe the director assigned you with this case!" Alex Murphy, the chief special agent exclaims after Sabrina explained what happened

"Alex I'll be fine I am not weak and you'll see at the end of this I'll come out of this without a single scratch" Sabrina says

"Sabrina! Bailey Jones is fucking huge and terrifying not to mention tall as fuck! Sabrina I met him twice and nearly pissed myself. If he so much as punches you, you'll be dead!" Alex exclaims, her hands flailing everywhere Sabrina rolls her eyes turning to her computer "Alex don't be so dramatic"

"Fine be a dumb fuck and die for all I care!" Alex cries and rolls back to her desk and Sabrina rolls her eyes at her friend’s dramatic behavior.

 

 

 

Nearly 7 weeks later of following Bailey, Sabrina knows exactly what he does every single day. He leaves his house at 7:30 arrives at Cafe at 8, orders a black coffee before sitting near a window to wait for his order. She follows ordering a Caramel Macchiato and sits behind him and watches him text, when he gets his order he leaves the Café, Sabrina right behind him. He goes to the Atticus Enterprises Manhattan branch, goes to lunch at a different restaurant every day, sometimes alone sometimes with his brother. At 5 in the evening he goes to the gym for 2 hours and a half, then leaves to go home and then go out to dinner with his father and brother twice a week, the rest alone at different restaurants only to repeat the same routine the next day for the next 7 weeks.

 

"The guy is so boring his routine does not change ever! Gosh this is so boring" Sabrina says to Alex on the phone as she watches Bailey's apartment building

 

"You'll get nothing from stalking him"

 

"Yeah I know, thankfully the party is tomorrow night and maybe I'll get to talk to him about me joining them" Sabrina says

"Hmm… I still think you're crazy about accepting this, anyways I have to go now" Alex says and they exchange their goodbyes and hang up.

 

It's midnight and Sabrina is about to fall asleep when Bailey exits the building talking on the phone, seemingly yelling. Sabrina rolls down her window to hear what hes saying "What do you mean something went wrong?! You said he was done 10 minutes ago! If this is not done the meeting gets canceled and if the meeting gets cancelled the party gets cancelled and if that happens dad loses important customers!" he yells

"Oh shut your yap! This is bad, tell Sam about this and tell him to meet me at his place. I'll be there in 20 minutes, kill the lights" he says then hangs up gets in his car and speeds away and Sabrina follows.

 

 

As Bailey speeds through the streets turning the corners at dangerous speeds, Sabrina is barely catching up with him and as he turns a corner all the lights turn off making the street pitch black and Bailey turns off his head lights leaving the street dark the only sound is the sound of Bailey's loud engine in the distance and Sabrina's car, Bailey’s car is nowhere in sight "Damn it” Sabrina curses.

 

Sabrina searches all night for him and doesn't find him, gives up at 4am and goes back to his apartment only to find his car there "Fucker" Sabrina mutters under her breath, parks her car switching off the engine, gets out walks to Bailey's car to touch the engine hood that feels that it is cold "Better call the director" she mumbles and proceeds to call the director George Anderson…

 

Sabrina: Hello sir sorry to disturb at this time but something has happened

 

Director: Yes, yes I know Daniel Franklin has been attacked but thankfully he survived 

 

Sabrina: It's something else sir. Tonight Bailey Jones left the building at 12 am exactly talking to someone about something going wrong and going to some place also mentioning his brother. I suspect it’s him and something about a meeting and the party tomorrow

 

Director: It's not him the attack happened at 11:30 but I suspect it's the clan. I'll investigate the brother and who he called

 

Sabrina: Alright sir, I am heading home for a while to catch up on some sleep

 

Director: take as long as you need off, tonight's the party, I have two special agents arriving to take your place

 

Sabrina: thank you sir

 

 

 

After they hung up, Sabrina walked to the building door trying to open the door but it's locked by a password and iris scanner, so she turns around lifts her hoodie up, she shoves her phone in her pockets of her hoodie, puts her hands in her trouser pockets and continues walking when suddenly she is in a choke hold, she struggles to get free because of the strong hold. So she lifts her leg to kick her attacker but she is slammed into a wall, her arms held behind her back by a gloved hand as she opens her mouth to scream the choke hold tightens and her throat is constricted "Listen carefully if you or anyone else from your group follows me again I'll have yours and your leaders head on my wall and if you tell anyone about this I'll kill your whole family, got it little girl?" a smooth deep husky voice that is most likely Bailey Jones says, Sabrina nods quickly struggling for air. As she is released, she collapses to her knees gasping and struggling for air while clutching her neck, the door slams shut and locks.

 

As Sabrina gets her breath back, she stands and stumbles to her car and gets in her car and leaves the area.

 

 

 

Sabrina sitting on her bed mildly panicking, calls Alex

 

 

Alex: Sabrina what-why are you calling?

 

Sabrina: Bailey left his apartment midnight yelling at someone on the phone about something not being done and if it's not done the meeting gets canceled and if that gets canceled, the party gets canceled he means tonight's party. He got in his car and drove off, I followed but lost him and searched for hours then went back to his place and found his car there and the engine was cold, so he was there hours before I returned

 

So I called the director explained he said I could take today off and before I left I thought maybe I could get in the building and spy on him but the door was password locked so I turned to walk to my car when he attacked me from behind, he heard what I said to the director and threatened to kill me and the director if I tell anyone about what I heard but he has not idea that I work for the CIA, he thought I worked for a rival clan

 

Alex: Wow slow down ok, first did he see you face?

 

Sabrina: No I was wearing a hoodie and it was pitch black, but he might have seen my hair

 

Alex: Alright good, second I'll stop by at your place a couple of hours before the party and get you something for your hair. For now call the director and tell him what happened then please sleep Sabrina

 

Sabrina: Alright

 

They exchanged their goodbyes, Sabrina called the director explained what happened and he told her Alex would handle it. They exchanged their goodbyes and hung up.

 

When Sabrina woke up from her restless sleep, it was noon so Sabrina got up, got ready for the day and just tried to relax while watching TV till Alex came. The doorbell rang so Sabrina jumped up opening it let Alex in, who led her to her bathroom and in front of the mirror

"Alright, so for your hair we'll use this wig" Alex says then puts it on which took about an hour before styling it which took another hour.

 

Alex hands her a gorgeous, mermaid midnight black dress with a slit on the right side starting from her thigh going down her slender leg. Red pumps to go along with it. After getting dressed, Sabrina strapped on a gun holster on her left thigh. They put on their makeup and left separately.

 

Sabrina enters the party room, she grabs a champagne glass from one of the passing waiters she scans the room and spots her friend Alex talking to a tall tall, muscular man with blonde almost white hair which is short on the sides and long on the top she recognizes him immediately as Bailey Jones, son of the leader of one of the most dangerous clans in the world, who also owns Atticus Enterprise and the one that attacked her. Sabrina gulps and starts walking towards them confidently.

 

Sabrina stops at Alex's side "Hey Alex, who is this?" Sabrina asks staring up at Bailey, finally getting to see his face up close. He has eyes that are deepest shade of ocean blue, his face is slim and narrow, jawline sharp and nose slim and long. He was dressed in an expensive looking black suit with a red tie and black boots, Bailey looks her up and down briefly "Oh Amelia, meet Mr. Bailey Jones son of Abraxas Jones the CEO of Atticus Enterprises. Mr. Jones meet my friend Amelia Becksvile" Alex introduces.

Sabrina extends her hand and Bailey shakes it firmly and briefly before dropping his hand to his side "Nice to meet you Miss Becksvile, now excuse me ladies I need to talk to someone" Bailey says and walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party

" Well, what are you going to do now? How are you going to convince him to let you join their clan?" Alex whisper asks, Sabrina turns to Alex " I'm gonna try to talk to Abraxas Jones, heard they have a 'secretary' job open so we'll see and hope this fake identity works " Sabrina whispers" Alright, i see Brittany Young over there with her husband, while i go say hi, you try to find Abraxas " Alex says, Sabrina nods and Alex walks away. 

 

Sabrina walks to Abraxas Jones who was at the bar sitting on a stool, drinking. Sabrina took a seat next to him and ordered a Margarita " bit strong for a girl like you" a voice piped from her right as the waiter walks away to make Sabrina's drink, Sabrina chuckles under her breath before looking over to Abraxas Jones who was grinning at her, the man had greying jet black hair that was opposite of his sons blonde white hair " so what ? You got a problem pal?? " Sabrina asks raising an eyebrow, Abraxas lifts his hands up in mock surrender " nah no problem here little lady, the names Abraxas Jones" he says extending his hand, Sabrina shakes it firmly " Amelia Becksvile" Sabrina says " a pleasure Miss Becksvile" Abraxas says as he drops her hand. 

" the pleasure is mine Mr Jones. I have heard lots about you in the news" Sabrina says " ah yes, I've been in the news quite a bit lately" Abraxas says " indeed, so i have heard you are looking to hire a secretary, Mr Jones?" Sabrina asks knowing that the secretary job was just a cover for a job at the clan " ah that, my son Bailey is looking to hire a secretary, are you perhaps interested in the job ? " he asks " yes i am "" excellent " he says and pulls out a business card and hands it to me" contact that number for an interview for the job " Sabrina nods. "Father " a voice calls from a short distance away, Sabrina looks over and sees Bailey Jones standing there, face stormy" ah that's my son please, excuse me Miss Becksvile " he says and slips down from the stood, taking his drink along and walking away. Sabrina watches them talk, Abraxas talking to Bailey with a wide smile and gestures to her. Sabrina smiles at them, Bailey's face turns serious and he grips his father's arms and says something that causes Abraxas's smile to drop, he looks at face turning angry and serious, he says something causing Bailey to nod and they both walk away into the crowd, Sabrina slips down from the stool and follows them. 

 

As Sabrina follows Bailey and Abraxas through the crowd of people, they exit the ball room and walk to an abandoned hallway, Sabrina ducks behind a wall as the stop in the middle of the hallway " father, Alan McCain has sent an assassin to kill you and the minister " Bailey says and Abraxas inhales deeply before pinching the bridge of his nose " right double our security, i want Salem and Shaun with me and find me that Assassin and inform the ministers security team and secure yourself and your brothers" Abraxas says and Bailey nods and pulls out his phone and calls someone as Abraxas pull out his phone and begins texting.

"  get Salem and Shaun here now, i want double security for us, send a team to search all buildings within a 5 mile radius of he with re and have Alex and Sarah with Samuel and Jake and Logan with Derek, double security around the house's, send me Nathan and Kyle to be with me for now and tell the minister security team about the situation " Bailey orders to someone on the phone and waits a few moments before hanging up.

A few minutes later there are foot steps walking down the hall" fuck " Sabrina mumbles under her breath and stumbles into the hallway where Abraxas and Bailey are standing" erm by an chance do you know where the ladies room is? Someone told me to go down the hall left, right, right, left, straight then left i think i am not sure" Sabrina rambles laughing nervously "down the hall left then right it'll be at the end of the hall" Bailey says and Sabrina rushes off to the bathroom.

 

As soon as Sabrina enters the bathroom it's empty and she locks the door and calls the Director and tells him of the situation and he tells her to stay for the next hour then report back to him in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter, all feedback is appreciated [ ON HOLD]
> 
> Blueliza is very busy and we don't meet much and when we do we have more important things to do so this on hold for the next few months maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, we will try to update soon, meanwhile please tell us what you think please


End file.
